


Ambassador?

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, I won't deny the existance of fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, set post-series, yes I'm a Toko shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko wondered why the name of the Earth Kingdom ambassador sounded familiar...~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Series: Fandom Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Ambassador?

None of them had ever thought of Toph growing up. The idea of her becoming older was even stranger than the idea of Aang maturing. They had all grown up of course, and despite Mai's threats of what she would do to him if he ever dumped her again, she had decided to leave him, joining Ty Lee in the circus of all things. Aang was carving Katara a betrothal necklace, Sokka and Suki were already engaged, and Azula had been executed. Zuko had been busy with his new duties as Fire Lord when a courier arrived with a message from the Earth Kingdom, saying that their ambassador, one Lady BeiFong, would be arriving within the week.

Zuko had stared at the document for a while, trying to think why the name BeiFong sounded familiar. When she had arrived two days later, Zuko had been very careful to not just drop his jaw and stare at the vision of loveliness that stood before him, but then the herald had announced her.

"Ambassador from the Earth Kingdom, Lady Toph BeiFong," and with that she had walked calmly and almost delicately through the door and into his throne room.

That was why it sounded familiar. Zuko remembered now, she'd told him, but they had been busy searching for Aang, and he hadn't been paying attention. The woman before him wasn't the Toph he remembered though. Toph had been a tiny thing who hit harder than the rough rhinos, smart as anything and admittedly blind, but nothing about her even suggested delicacy or refinement. Yet here she was, looking as precious as crystal and as fragile as glass, and all grown up and filled out.

Toph bowed before him, as was required, and when she straightened Zuko saw that she was smiling _gently_ , when she had always sported a cheeky grin before.

"Greetings from the Earth King of Ba Sing Se and from King Bumi of Omashu, and best wishes for your continued health, Fire Lord Zuko. May our two nations live side by side in peace and prosperity," she said, and Zuko noticed that her voice had changed too. Less like rocks banging together and more like an echo in a cave, a corny comparison, but still it felt appropriate.

"My thanks for their good wishes," he managed to say at last, fighting not to stammer in the face of an old friend who seemed to have changed a lot in the years they hadn't seen each other. "I trust they are both well also?"  
"They are my Lord. I also bear news from your uncle in Omashu, he wishes me to convey that his tea shop is doing very well, and he is most content, but his greatest joy is the letters he receives from you, and he hopes that soon you will be able to find the time to visit him and play a game of Pai Sho," Toph, it seemed to Zuko, was as calm and comfortable with her role as a noble, standing before him as an ambassador, as she had ever been when she was throwing rocks around.

"His letters are my joy as well. I miss his company," Zuko said, a smile easing onto his face at the mention of Iroh. Between Toph and Zuko a companionship had emerged over their love for the old man, even if it hadn't lasted long in the face of his assuming the throne. Still, it seemed as if just mentioning him brought back that comfort, as it had done before.

Zuko rose from his throne and approached the Earth Kingdom ambassador, sweeping his arms around her in an embrace when he finally reached her.

"So I take it you missed me Sparky?" Toph teased with a chuckle, punching his arm before giving in and wrapping her arms around him as well.

Zuko laughed and they broke apart.

"Did Aang find your mother? I know you wanted to go find her yourself..." Toph said, letting him lead her out of the throne room to his private sitting room, where he served tea that was almost as good as his uncle's.

"Yeah, she's taken over half the castle at the moment, redecorating. She tore down a whole wing last week, and the builders are in and out all the time. I never knew Mother was so into architecture," Zuko said with a laugh. "What about your family?"

"Buried them last week, and just as well too. They were starting to talk about looking at suitors for me, and Mother would gush randomly about wedding preparations," Toph said, shuddering visibly at the very idea.

"So who's managing the BeiFong estate if you're here and your parent's are dead?" Zuko asked.

"Uncle Iroh has been living on the BeiFong estate as an honoured guest since he left the Fire Nation after your father was, uh... dethroned," Toph explained. "He's the first one up every morning actually, and exercises for an hour before breakfast every day. He even practised bending with me in the evenings after supper."

"Thank you for taking care of him Toph, it means a lot to me that Uncle can have a comfortable life that makes him happy. He wouldn't be as happy here as he is in the Earth Kingdom," Zuko said, laying a grateful hand over one of Toph's carefully manicured ones.

"What can I say? He's pretty much become my best friend. Though sometimes his teasing is a bit annoying," Toph laughed happily.

"What does he tease _you_ about?" Zuko asked. "I promise I'll tell mine too if you go first."

Toph sighed. "My love life, actually. My parents weren't the only ones talking about me having suitors. Uncle, however, was more observant, astute, and discrete than my parents were."

Zuko observed that Toph was blushing. That was something he'd never seen her do before. She'd had soft expressions on her face once or twice in the past, but never had he witnessed her cheeks becoming rosy like this.

"He's been writing similar things to me in his letters recently," Zuko admitted. "He also wonders if I am ever going to be able to stop my mother from slowly rebuilding the entire palace, though I think she's definitely improving it."

Toph laughed, but Zuko noticed that her light blush had become deeper.

"Uh, I have something I should probably tell you," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I requested the position of ambassador because Uncle was getting so persistent that I should... Um..."

"It's not like you to be nervous of something Toph," Zuko said, surprised by her demeanour as he had been by her appearance when he saw her.

Toph took a calming breath, opened her unseeing eyes and decided to just...

She kissed him. Zuko was wondering when he got to be this _lucky_ , and was more than pleased to kiss back.


End file.
